Послание лепестками цветов
by Ksenia Franz
Summary: Вы когда-нибудь задумывались о том, что цветы порой могут говорить намного красноречивее самих людей? Думали ли вы, что цветы таят в себе различную символику, помогая людям иногда сказать о чём-то важном, не произнося ни слова? Вот и Порпентина Голдштейн до определённого момента об этом не задумывалась...


_Влюбляются не в лица, не в фигуры,_

_И дело, как ни странно, не в ногах._

_Влюбляются в тончайшие натуры_

_И трещинки на розовых губах._

_Влюбляются в шероховатость кожи,_

_В изгибы плеч и легкий холод рук,_

_В глаза, что на другие не похожи,_

_И в пулеметно-быстрый сердца стук._

_Влюбляются во взмах ресниц недлинных_

_И родинки на худеньких плечах,_

_В созвездие веснушек чьих-то дивных_

_И ямочки на бархатных щеках._

_Влюбляются не в лица, не в фигуры —_

_Они всего лишь маски, миражи._

_Влюбляются надолго лишь в натуры,_

_Влюбляются в мелодии души._

_© Шаркунова Анна_

В небольшом тусклом помещении за столом среди высоких стопок различных бумаг сидела девушка, держащая в слегка подрагивающих ледяных ладонях кружку с ароматным горячим чаем. Всего лишь полчаса назад она чуть не погибла на очередном рейде по задержанию нескольких прислужников Гриндевальда, которые сеяли хаос на улицах мирных не-магов. Всё произошло до невозможного быстро: она сражалась с одним преступником, отражая мощнейшие заклятия, последнее из которых всё-таки ухитрилось обойти все её защитные чары и ударить в цель, сбивая с ног. Не успела она подняться, как тёмный волшебник уже исчез из поля её зрения. Впрочем, расслабляться ей было некогда, так как повернув голову на девяносто градусов, она в нескольких ярдах от себя сразу же заметила своего начальника, сражающегося с главарём всей группировки. Переместив взгляд несколько дальше, Тина успела разглядеть за спиной мистера Грейвса очередного целящегося в него прислужника Гриндевальда. Не раздумывая ни секунды, она быстро приблизилась к месту сражения и лёгким взмахом волшебной палочки запустила в противника «Эверте Статум», заставив того отлететь от Грейвса на приличное расстояние. Тогда она даже не успела понять весь масштаб грозившей ей опасности. Она сражалась на живом адреналине, практически в состоянии аффекта. Лишь когда все тёмные волшебники, понеся большие потери, покинули поле битвы, трусливо сбегая от уже порядком вымотанных мракоборцев, Тина начала приходить в себя и осознавать всё, что сейчас произошло. Не в силах удержаться на ногах, она, словно сломленная, упала на колени, выпуская из ослабших пальцев свою волшебную палочку, которая с глухим звуком приземлилась на землю. Трансгрессировать в МАКУСА самостоятельно она уже не могла, поэтому, когда Грейвс подошёл к ней и, крепко обхватив за талию, молча переместился в здание Конгресса, Тина не произнесла ни слова против. Сейчас же, сидя в кабинете, она пила горячий успокаивающий чай и пыталась унять дрожь в холодных пальцах и до сих пор сбивающийся с ритма пульс. За тяжёлыми мыслями она даже не обратила внимания на открывшуюся дверь и равномерные глухие шаги. Сейчас всё казалось расплывчатым сном. Чёткости в мыслях о недавно прошедших событиях не было. Все визуальные картинки воспоминаний словно размыло водой.

— Как вы, Тина? — негромким бархатным баритоном прозвучал вопрос, мягко выводящий из пелены раздумий. Резко подняв голову, она встретилась с обеспокоенным взглядом тёмных глаз. В паре шагов от дверного проёма, прислонившись к стене, стоял Грейвс в чёрном деловом костюме, убрав руки в карманы брюк. Весь его вид был безупречен: идеально выглаженная белоснежная рубашка, подогнутые лацканы, натёртые до блеска туфли, твёрдый взгляд и ни единого намёка на усталость. Лишь глаза выдают сильнейшее утомление, вызванное недавним происшествием.

— Уже лучше, сэр. Спасибо, — несколько робко ответила она, по-прежнему сжимая в руках согревающий напиток.

— Я не успел вас поблагодарить за спасение. Если бы вы не прикрыли меня, я бы с вами сейчас не разговаривал. Вы поступили, как настоящий мракоборец, — с искренним уважением в голосе выразил он признательность. Он никогда и подумать не мог, что эта хрупкая девушка сможет так храбро сражаться. Когда она только поступила к нему в подчинение, он был уверен, что скоро распрощается с ней. Она слишком сентиментальна и нежна для такой суровой профессии. Но он ошибся и сейчас был готов это признать.

— В этом нет моей полной заслуги, сэр. Я практически всё делала на автомате, — заметно покрываясь предательским румянцем, пролепетала Тина. Она отчаянно избегала прямого взгляда, раз за разом отводя глаза, потому что всегда начинала робеть, стоило ему только появиться в поле её зрения.

— Мисс Голдштейн, скромность не всегда оказывает положительное влияние, — философски заключил Грейвс, продолжая наблюдать за ней. Однако спустя пару мгновений продолжил: — Но я пришёл не за этим. Вам необходимо отдохнуть, поэтому ступайте домой. Все незаконченные дела вы завершите завтра, — мягким, но не терпящим возражения голосом сказал он. Вымотанная не меньше него Тина решила не спорить и беспрекословно выполнить приказ. Слегка кивнув в ответ, она встала из-за стола, отставила в сторону уже пустую кружку и собиралась было выходить, но, услышав, как её окликают, остановилась и повернулась в сторону собеседника. — Что бы вы ни думали, Тина, вы — молодец… правда, — тихо произнёс он, заставляя ее покраснеть пуще прежнего, но практически сразу попрощался с ней и, проводив до выхода, проследил за тем, чтобы она трансгрессировала.

Наутро, зайдя в здание Магического Конгресса, Тина отметила про себя, что половина мракоборцев уже на своих местах. Кто-то из них пришёл раньше начала рабочего дня, кто-то и вовсе не уходил, заполняя плановые отчёты за месяц и дорабатывая «хвосты». Натыкаясь постоянно на снующих туда-сюда работников, каждый первый из которых был с чашкой крепкого кофе, она дошла до своего кабинета. Однако каково было её удивление, когда, открыв дверь, увидела на рабочем столе красивый, будто только что срезанный цветок каллы. На толстом стебле, обрамлённом насыщенно-зелёными листьями, овально-сердцевидной формы, красовался одиночный жёлтый початок, окружённый белоснежным, скрученным, словно воронкой, покрывалом. Рядом с растением лежал небольшой листочек, сложенный вдвое. Подойдя ближе к столу, Тина аккуратно взяла в руки цветок и, поднеся к носу, вдохнула нежный аромат, напоминающий запах ванили. Слегка улыбнувшись, она лёгким взмахом волшебной палочки трансфигурировала оставленную вчера вечером кружку в элегантную резную вазу и опустила туда цветок. После этого осторожно взяла листок и, развернув его, начала читать короткое послание, выведенное слегка кривоватым, но в то же время весьма аккуратным почерком.

_«Вчера ты показала себя совсем с другой стороны. Я никогда бы не осмелился подумать, что ты можешь решиться на такие отчаянно храбрые поступки. Я всегда был убеждён, что гоняться за преступниками — это совсем не женское дело… но ты этот факт смогла полностью опровергнуть._

_Г.П._

_P.S. Ты знаешь язык цветов?»_

Перечитав короткое послание несколько раз, Тину отчего-то заметно бросило в жар. Что-то заставило её сердце забиться чаще. До неё вдруг дошло, что последнее предложение вовсе не было вопросом. Это была подсказка. Интуиция, которая за всю жизнь её ещё не разу не обманула, усиленно кричала, что цветок явно несёт какой-то смысл.

Именно поэтому вечером она ушла с работы пораньше, дабы успеть забежать в обычную библиотеку не-магов и взять книгу, в которой описано значение каждого цветка на планете. Придя домой, она первым делом открыла заветную страницу, на которой чёрными печатными буквами на выцветших жёлтых листах было сказано, что каллы символизируют высшую степень преклонения, уважения и восхищения. Кто так восхищался Порпентиной Голдштейн — стало для неё загадкой, потому что из всех мракоборцев, которые единственные могли подкинуть такой сюрприз в её кабинет, не было ни одного с таинственными инициалами_ Г.П._

Это послание стало первым, но далеко не последним сюрпризом…

Спустя две недели в МАКУСА, по случаю юбилея основания Конгресса, добрая половина мракоборцев настояла на организации небольшого банкета. В пятницу, несколько сократив рабочий день, женщины разбрелись по домам готовиться к вечеру, в то время как мужчины были вынуждены взять на себя подготовку к предстоящему мероприятию. Именно из-за этого в одном из домов перед зеркалом неуверенно стояла девушка, облачённая в тёмно-синее приталенное платье без рукавов. Длина доходила ровно до колена, а вырез лодочкой открывал изящный изгиб ключиц. Короткие чёрные волосы, едва доходившие до подбородка, были слегка завиты. Весь образ явно смущал, и Тина весьма ощутимо чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке.

— Куинни, может, я не пойду? — в который раз за вечер спросила Тина, поворачиваясь к сестре. Весь её вид жалобно умолял о позволении остаться дома.

— Даже не надейся! — отрезала младшая Голдштейн. — Милая, ты замечательно выглядишь. Не накручивай себя, — подходя ближе, искренне высказала своё мнение она. Однако самой Порпентине от этого легче не стало.

Легче ей не стало и когда, придя на банкет, подошедший Адам — мракоборец, работающий с ней в одной команде — сделал ей комплимент. Наоборот, всё это излишнее внимание выбивало из колеи. Она не привыкла к такому. Именно поэтому она присела в сторонке, дабы по возможности не ловить на себе изучающие взгляды коллег. Единственное, о чём она сейчас мечтала — это скорее оказаться дома. Наблюдая за Куинни, она вдруг поймала себя на мысли, что сестра, хоть и младше её, в компаниях ведёт себя намного увереннее. Она искренне веселилась, практически не переставая танцевать под весёлую быструю музыку. Однако задорная мелодия быстро сменилась на плавную и более спокойную, как бы негласно объявляя медленный танец. Тина, впервые за весь вечер, почувствовала себя уютно, вслушиваясь в безмятежный гитарный перебор, звучащий под аккомпанемент клавишных. Большинство присутствующих сразу же разбились на пары, медленно двигаясь в такт музыки. Тина, сидя на прежнем месте, не сразу заметила двигающегося в её направлении Грейвса, до последнего полагая, что идёт он совсем не к ней. Однако все предположения рухнули, как только он остановился напротив неё.

— Разрешите пригласить вас на танец? — галантно протягивая ладонь, спросил тот. Тина на миг замерла, не веря, что он приглашает именно её.

— Да, конечно, сэр, — почти сразу возвращая себе самообладание, тихо ответила она, вкладывая пальцы правой руки в протянутую ладонь. Пройдя вглубь зала и развернув Тину к себе лицом, Персиваль мягко притянул её к себе, вовлекая в танец.

Горячая ладонь, покоившаяся между лопаток, заставляла покрыться нежную кожу мурашками от тепла. Всё тело было ощутимо напряжено. Она явно боялась разочаровать кавалера своими неуверенными движениями, отчего неосознанно сильнее сжимала его ладонь и плечо.

— Тина, расслабьтесь, вы не на задании, — прошептал ей на ухо Грейвс, заметно опаляя её кожу своим дыханием, вызывая ещё большее чувство неловкости.

— Извините, — так же тихо пролепетала она, чуть ослабляя хватку, чем вызвала лёгкую улыбку у собеседника.

— Почему вы не веселитесь, как ваша сестра? — продолжая медленно двигаться под музыку, спросил Грейвс, желая разрядить обстановку.

— Я не люблю подобные мероприятия. Не привыкла к такому. Я не умею вести светские беседы, хвастаться пышными платьями или открыто флиртовать с мужчинами. Всё это не для меня. Если бы не Куинни, я, вероятнее всего, не пришла бы, — заметно расслабляясь в тёплых руках, сказала Тина, удивляясь, с какой лёгкостью и открытостью отвечает.

Он же понимающе кивал в ответ, стараясь убрать все преграды должностей, хотя бы на этот вечер.

— Я тоже не очень хотел идти на этот вечер. Однако мадам Пиквери не терпит отказов, — обаятельно улыбнувшись, произнёс он. — Честно говоря, не могу смотреть на эти напыщенные лица, которые пытаются строить из себя высокую знать. Знаете, в такие моменты я невольно вспоминаю слова одного философа: «Чем ниже человек душой, тем выше задирает нос. Он носом тянется туда, куда душою не дорос», — задумчиво произнёс Грейвс, заставив-таки Тину не отводить застенчиво глаза.

— Омар Хайям, — мягко улыбнувшись, дополнила Тина, совсем не замечая того, что Грейвс задержал свой взгляд на её губах несколько дольше, чем того требовал этикет.

— Вам нравится философия? — заинтересованно спросил Персиваль, отмечая про себя, что, когда она улыбается, у неё появляются очень милые ямочки на щеках.

— Не то чтобы сильно, но мне нравятся некоторые философские высказывания, — уточнила она.

— Я многого о вас не знал, Тина, — прошептал он, заглядывая в тёмно-карий омут её очей. — Вам кто-нибудь говорил, что у вас красивые глаза? — неожиданно спросил он, заставляя чувство неловкости вернуться, отчего щёки Тины тотчас залились нежным румянцем. Её смущение всегда вызывало в нём теплоту и некую нежность.

— Да… вы — только что, — робко улыбнувшись, всё-таки ответила она. В тот же миг прозвучал последний аккорд рояля, оповещая об окончании танца. Отстранившись, он галантно поклонился, получая в ответ изящный реверанс. Взяв Тину за руку, Грейвс медленно направился к её прежнему месту пребывания.

— Спасибо за танец, — выпуская из своей ладони её нежные пальцы, поблагодарил Персиваль, утопая в ярком блеске её глаз.

Тина снова улыбнулась, отмечая про себя, что с его руками ушло и приносимое ими тепло.

— И вам спасибо, сэр, — ответила она, позволяя ему уйти. Только за это она была готова поблагодарить свою сестру, которая заставила её пойти на это мероприятие. Если бы он только знал, что вся её робость вызвана неравнодушием. Если бы он знал, что она избегает прямого взгляда только потому, что боится, что он что-то заподозрит. Если бы он знал… Но она никогда не осмелится сказать ему это, как бы порой не хотела. А потому, он, вероятнее всего, никогда этого и не узнает…

Под конец праздника, когда сёстры Голдштейн уже собирались домой, Тина вспомнила, что оставила пальто в кабинете, куда отнесла его ещё в самом начале торжества. Именно поэтому она попросила Куинни подождать её возле выхода из здания Конгресса, а сама направилась за верхней одеждой. Зайдя в кабинет, она сразу нашла глазами предмет гардероба, который аккуратно висел на спинке стула для посетителей, хотя она отчётливо помнила, что из-за спешки небрежно кинула его на рабочий стол. Переместив свой взгляд на стол, она застыла, не успев дойти до нужного места. На столе, среди аккуратных стопок, лежал уже знакомый листочек бумаги, сложенный вдвое, поверх которого покоился маленький жёлтый цветочек жасмина. Пять аккуратных лепестков плавно переходили в узкую трубочку, внутри которой сидели две тычинки с короткими нитями. Немного отойдя от потрясения, Тина всё же подошла ближе и взяла в руки маленький цветочек — в нос тут же ударил сладкий и нежный аромат, от чего на её лице заиграла лёгкая улыбка. Развернув небольшой листочек, она увидела всё тот же завораживающий, чуть кривоватый, но всё же аккуратный почерк.

_«Ты сегодня по-особенному прекрасна. И это, скорее, факт, нежели комплимент. Если бы ты не скрывала свою красоту, за тобой бы выстроилась такая же очередь поклонников, как за твоей сестрой. Однако не думай, что такая, как есть, ты не привлекаешь внимания. Своей робостью ты производишь незабываемое впечатление…_

_Г.П._

_P.S. Ты ведь уже начала читать о языке цветов? Знаешь, что означает жасмин? Ты очень на него похожа»._

Затаив дыхание, она перечитала письмо не менее десятка раз, не веря в происходящее. Практически не отдавая себе отчёта, она вынула из сумки взятую в библиотеке две недели назад книгу и, дойдя до заветного цветка, прочитала, что жёлтый жасмин символизирует элегантность, грациозность, скромность и робость. За всю жизнь ей никто не делал настолько красивых комплиментов. Если бы её сердце было свободно, она бы, определённо, влюбилась в этого загадочного отправителя. Незнакомец явно умел произвести впечатление…

За два месяца, которые прошли со дня получения второго послания, случилось множество изменений. Например, за это время Порпентина Голдштейн успела лишиться работы, встретить чудаковатого магозоолога, получить вместе с ним смертный приговор, избежать этой самой казни, арестовать самого Гриндевальда, вернуть себе прежнюю должность и найти настоящего Персиваля Грейвса… находящегося без сознания, изнеможённого пытками, с огромным количеством шрамов, но всё же живого. Многие в тот день облегчённо вздохнули, услышав из уст целителя, что с директором отдела магического правопорядка всё будет хорошо. Однако в течение этих двух месяцев Тина больше не находила на своём рабочем столе ни цветов, ни маленького клочка бумаги, сложенного вдвое. Этот таинственный iГ.П./i словно и вовсе забыл о ней. И этот факт тоже стал, своего рода, неким изменением. Однако в последние дни Тине было совершенно некогда думать об этом. Три дня назад на работу вышел Персиваль Грейвс, наплевав на все рекомендации целителей. Всё это недолгое время он, не жалея себя, допоздна засиживался в собственном кабинете, исправляя всё то, что успел сделать Гриндевальд за период его отсутствия, а Тина в эти моменты тихо и молчаливо за него беспокоилась. Даже сейчас, когда за окном давно стемнело, а в здании Конгресса осталась лишь небольшая кучка мракоборцев, она знала, что глава отдела магического правопорядка по-прежнему сидит за своим столом, вчитываясь в каждую найденную бумажку и изредка потирая глаза от усталости. Отчасти именно поэтому, дописав свой отчёт по последнему делу, она сразу пошла с ним к начальнику, думая по пути, что ему сказать, дабы хоть как-то вразумить. Дойдя до нужного кабинета, Тина робко постучалась и, получив разрешение, вошла внутрь. Остановившись у входа, она увидела сидящего за столом Грейвса, на носу которого покоились очки, придавая ему некую солидность. Низко склонившегося над стопкой различных книг и бумаг, он что-то быстро писал на рядом лежащем пергаменте.

— Мистер Грейвс, я принесла отчёт по последнему делу, — заставляя отвлечься, негромко произнесла Тина, подходя ближе и кладя на стол папку. Персиваль взглянул на неё, и за очками она увидела слишком уставший взгляд.

— Хорошо. Уже поздно, Тина, вы можете идти домой, — твёрдо, но с едва уловимой ноткой заботы в голосе произнёс он, пристально смотря на неё.

Продолжая топтаться на месте, Тина пыталась подобрать подходящие слова, дабы не переступить черту дозволенного.

— Сэр, вы напрасно убиваете себя на работе, — собирая мысли в кучу, внезапно выпалила она, молясь, чтобы он не выгнал её за такую наглость.

— Что? — не понимая, о чём идёт речь, удивлённо переспросил Грейвс.

— Вы ведь ещё не до конца восстановились, а уже засиживаетесь за работой до глубокой ночи. Так ведь нельзя, — несколько робко, но в то же время упрямо говорила Тина, пристально смотря на собеседника. Он же, не сказав в ответ ничего, снял очки, отложив их в сторону, и устало потёр переносицу. Затем поднялся из-за стола и сделал несколько шагов в её сторону. Тина уже мысленно приготовилась выслушать тираду о её неподобающем поведении и субординации, но ожидания внезапно рухнули.

— Хотите чаю? — посмотрев на неё, мягко спросил Грейвс, подходя к небольшому столику, на котором располагался чайник, и лёгким взмахом волшебной палочки заставил его закипеть.

— Что? — несколько шокированно выдавила из себя Тина. Её страхи быть выгнанной никак не вязались с реальностью.

— Хотите чаю? — терпеливо повторил тот не отводя взгляда, после чего, дождавшись её робкого кивка, развернулся к чайнику и, налив в две чашки горячий напиток, прошёл к своему столу. Пригласив Тину сесть, он опустился напротив неё и как ни в чём не бывало взял в руки кружку с обжигающей жидкостью.

— Министерство не сильно радо появлению мистера Скамандера, не так ли? — делая маленький глоток ароматного чая, скромно спросила Тина. Она беспокоилась за этого несколько чудаковатого магозоолога и хотела хоть как-то помочь ему.

— Оно вообще ему не радо, — без всякого сожаления ответил Грейвс, откидываясь на спинку стула. В руках, как и его собеседница, он держал чашку с горячим чаем. Только сейчас Тина обратила внимание на маленькие едва заметные шрамы, покрывающие его ладони и запястья. Наверняка этот след остался ему на память о заточении у тёмного волшебника.

— Но почему никто не понимает, что он не принесёт вреда? Ведь с его помощью разоблачили Гриндевальда! — упрямо высказывала Тина, желая хоть кому-то открыть глаза.

— Он и сейчас не навредил, да? Просто выпустил своих тварей. А за помощь в поимке Гриндевальда с него сняли обвинения, отпустив на родину, хотя могли вынести строжайшее наказание, — делая очередной глоток, твёрдо и уверенно сказал Грейвс, не желая принимать никаких возражений насчёт этого британца, о котором он и так был наслышан.

— Но ведь он… — снова хотела было возразить Тина, однако не успела, замолкая на полуслове.

— Тина, где вы вообще нашли этого Скамандера? — недоумевая, спросил Грейвс. Почему она вообще так рьяно защищает этого жалкого магозоолога? Что она в нём нашла такого, что до хрипоты в голосе готова спорить о его благих намерениях?

— Я… — изрядно смутившись, начала она, стараясь подобрать нужные слова. — Я встретила его на митинге Вторых Салемцев. Он проходил мимо. Тогда-то я и увидела, что его нюхль сбежал, — ставя практически пустую чашку на край стола, тихо выпалила она. — Он никого не хотел подвергать опасности, — смотря точно в глаза собеседнику, объясняла она.

— Он вам нравится? — внезапно тихо, практически срываясь на шёпот, спросил Грейвс, не отводя глаз.

Этот вопрос несколько смутил Тину, и через несколько мгновений на её щеках выступил лёгкий румянец, что не укрылось от внимания Персиваля.

— Что? — надеясь на ошибку слуха, непонимающе переспросила Тина, стараясь придать голосу чуть больше уверенности.

— Мистер Скамандер… он ведь нравится вам?

— Н-нет, что вы. Он мне нравится, но совсем не в том смысле, — быстро затараторила она, нервно заправляя выбившуюся прядь за ухо.

— Тогда почему вы так рьяно его защищаете? — серьёзно спросил Грейвс, умело скрывая свою злость на юношу, который вызвал такой шквал положительных эмоций у Тины. Где-то в глубине души он понимал, что это глупо, но ничего не мог с этим поделать.

— Он просто хороший человек. Всё, что произошло, было нелепой случайностью. На самом деле он не причинит никому вреда. Он просто чужой в этом городе. Он всего лишь пропащая душа, — с глубоким сожалением в голосе говорила Тина, пытаясь донести свои мысли.

— А вам, значит, нравится спасать такие души? — слишком мягко спросил Персиваль, вглядываясь в карий омут её глаз.

— Возможно, — односложно ответила она, не отводя взгляда. Сейчас она впервые чувствовала себя рядом с ним уверенно. Впервые в его присутствии не робела и не краснела, а вполне буднично вела себя.

— Ладно, давайте расходиться по домам. Уже поздно, я думаю, ваша сестра беспокоится за вас, — внезапно обрывая разговор, вышел из-за стола Грейвс, заклинанием заставляя весь верхний свет погаснуть, оставляя включенной лишь настольную лампу. После этого он молча подошёл к Тине и помог ей надеть пальто, а затем проводил до выхода из здания Конгресса и, дождавшись, когда она аппарирует домой, трансгрессировал сам.

Наутро, зайдя рано в свой кабинет, Тина сразу заметила на привычном месте: на рабочем столе, среди повседневных стопок различных документов, маленький клочок бумаги, как и прежде, сложенный вдвое, поверх которого лежал ярко-жёлтый гиацинт. Маленькие цветочки густой шапкой были усеяны вокруг плотных зелёных листов. Совсем недавно читая про данное растение, Тина уже заранее знала его значение на языке цветов. Подойдя ближе к столу, она, как и прежде, взяла в руки цветок и, поднеся его к носу, почувствовала слегка горьковатый, с медовыми, пряными нотками запах. После этого, следуя уже по привычному алгоритму, развернула листочек с коротким текстом, написанным слегка кривоватыми, но аккуратно-выведенными буквами.

_«Сегодня я вдруг понял, что рядом с тобой мне хорошо. Вряд ли это можно назвать любовью или каким-то крепким чувством, хотя я и сам ещё не до конца в этом уверен. Вот только несмотря на это, когда ты с какой-то заботой в голосе говоришь о своём новом знакомом — британском магозоологе, что-то идёт не так. Внезапно все мои чувства начинают полностью соответствовать этому цветку. Это очень настораживает! Вряд ли я когда-то сказал бы это вслух, но я тебя…_

_Г.П.»_

Прочитав послание, Тина села за стол и, достав в верхнем ящике чернильницу и перо, без лишних раздумий аккуратными, округлыми буквами на краю маленького листочка, вместо поставленного автором многоточия вывела_ «ревную»._ Жёлтый гиацинт, как нельзя, красноречиво говорил об этом чувстве. Впервые она что-то написала на подаренном клочке бумаги. Однако это смешение двух почерков на одном маленьком листочке словно сблизило их чуть сильнее. Это было невозможно объяснить словами, но Тина, смотря на послание, внезапно ощутила какое-то единство с этим неизвестным отправителем, и эта мысль крепко засела в её голове, не давая возможности думать о чём-то другом. Внезапно в её сердце проснулось лёгкое чувство симпатии к этому человеку. Она с большой теплотой и нежностью думала об этом мужчине, который так изящно вёл с ней негласный диалог. Но именно эти мысли и пугали больше всего. Она уже привыкла к тайному тёплому чувству, обращённому к своему начальнику, что сближение с кем-то ещё вызывало панику. Она боялась этих изменений, но в то же время была рада им.

За рабочим столом, хаотично разложив множество исписанных пергаментов, сидела девушка, заполняя очередной отчёт по последнему делу. Буквально несколько часов назад её команда задержала преступника, который нелегально занимался переправой опасных зелий за рубеж. Всю продукцию конфисковали и передали в руки мракоборцев. Именно поэтому на краю стола сейчас стоял один из небольших флакончиков, подписанный как «душильный газ». Страшно представить, что могло бы произойти, если бы он попал в плохие руки. Необходимо было тщательно исследовать данный продукт, и все полученные результаты внести в отчёт. Собственно, этим и занималась Порпентина Голдштейн до того момента, пока из почтовой трубы внезапно не выскочила бумажная мышка, заставив изрядно испугаться. Вздрогнув от неожиданности, Тина взмахнула рукой и случайно столкнула флакончик, стоящий на краю стола. Небольшой сосуд беспомощно полетел на пол, разлетаясь на множество маленьких осколков стекла. Весь газ, находившийся внутри, за считанные секунды заполнил всё помещение. Не успев ничего предпринять, Тина тут же почувствовала, как в лёгких внезапно стал кончаться воздух. Испугавшись ещё сильнее, она резко встала из-за стола, однако тут же ощутила сильное головокружение и слабость. Оперевшись о край стола, она с ужасом поняла, что близка к обморочному состоянию. Паника и слабость совсем не давали здраво мыслить, а сил, дабы дойти хотя бы до двери, не осталось совсем. Уже начиная медленно оседать на пол, она, словно сквозь пелену, услышала звук открывающейся двери и бархатный, с нотками недовольства баритон, обладателя которого она уже, скорее, представила, нежели увидела.

— Тина, я долго ещё буду ждать ваш… — ураганом влетев в кабинет, с возмущением в голосе начал мужчина, но оборвал свою речь на полуслове, заметив оседающую подчинённую и осколки стекла на полу. Быстро сопоставив все факты, он, немедля, задержал дыхание и в два шага преодолел расстояние, разделявшее его от хозяйки кабинета, затем, с лёгкостью взяв девушку на руки, словно та была не тяжелее пера, столь же стремительно покинул помещение, заклинанием запирая дверь. Покинув комнату, Тина тут же закашлялась, не имея возможности вдохнуть полной грудью. Невербально наложив на неё «Анапнео», заставляя кашель прекратиться, Грейвс направился в свой кабинет, не выпуская её из сильных рук. Тина, избавившись от приступа удушья, жадно хватала ртом воздух, сильно сжимая руками идеально выглаженную, белоснежную рубашку, не до конца отдавая себе отчёта, в чьих руках она сейчас находится. Персиваль же не сказал ни слова против, стараясь лишь скорее добраться до своего кабинета. В голове отчаянно пульсировала мысль о том, что, если бы не этот несчастный отчёт, который заставил его прийти именно сейчас, она могла бы и вовсе погибнуть. Ему до дрожи хотелось отчитать её за неуклюжесть в обращении с уликами, за то, что она по собственной глупости подвергла себя смертельной опасности. Однако ещё больше ему хотелось успокоить её, умерить сумасшедшую дрожь в теле, от которой её трясло.

Сняв запирающие чары, Персиваль быстро влетел в свой кабинет, после чего аккуратно положил Тину на небольшой диванчик, кладя под голову появившуюся словно из воздуха подушку. Затем, взяв со стола стакан, он наспех пробормотал «Агуаменти» и поднёс его к губам своей подчинённой, которая до сих пор так и не открыла глаз.

— Пей, — взволнованно прошептал Персиваль, приподнимая её голову и практически силой заставляя сделать несколько глотков. Выпив немного, Тина открыла глаза. Встречаясь взглядом с Грейвсом, который стоял перед диваном на коленях, слегка склонившись над её головой, она тут же залилась ярким румянцем, что не укрылось от внимания Персиваля, заставляя уголки его губ слегка дрогнуть. — Помолчи несколько минут. Дай дыханию прийти в норму, а потом уже будешь говорить, — замечая, что та готовится что-то произнести, тихо сказал он, поднимаясь на ноги и ставя стакан на рабочий стол. Тина пристыженно опустила глаза вниз, сгорая со стыда. Она разбила важную улику, чуть не задохнулась и выжила только благодаря своему начальнику. Её поведение совсем не соответствует статусу мракоборца. И это её угнетало. — Как вы себя чувствуете? — выводя из потока нерадушных мыслей, спустя несколько минут поинтересовался Грейвс, заставляя её в тот же миг резко поднять на него глаза.

— Нормально, сэр. Спасибо, — едва слышно пролепетала Тина, возвращая щекам только отступивший румянец. Начальник, наблюдая за ней, не смог сдержать улыбку, чем заставил её смутиться ещё больше. — Сэр, простите меня. Я не специально. Я правда не хотела, чтобы так всё получилось, — быстро протараторила она, смотря ему прямо в глаза.

— Упаси Мерлин, Тина, я даже боюсь представить, что могло произойти, если бы вы этого захотели, — с усмешкой в голосе произнёс тот, не отводя глаз и слегка приподнимая уголки губ, тем самым давая понять, что он совсем не сердится. Тина, замечая этот жест, несколько расслабилась. — Вам необходимо отдохнуть. На сегодня с вас хватит, поэтому — идите домой. Надеюсь, завтра вы придёте на работу в более здоровом виде, — заключил он, садясь за свой рабочий стол.

— Да, сэр, конечно, — поднимаясь с дивана, закивала Тина, благодаря за проявленную благосклонность, и направилась к выходу из кабинета.

— Тина, — позвал Грейвс, заставляя её обернуться. — Я хотел бы, чтобы вы знали, что даже самый лучший мракоборец способен на глупейшие поступки. Не стоит считать себя худшим работником из-за случая, произошедшего сегодня. Но в следующий раз постарайтесь всё же подвергать себя смертельной опасности чуть меньше, — улыбнувшись под конец фразы, сказал он, левитируя на рабочий стол стопку бумаг, лежащих до этого в стеллаже с документами.

— Хорошо, сэр. Спасибо, — тихо произнесла она, после чего выскользнула за дверь, оставляя в кабинете едва уловимый запах сладковатого парфюма. Грейвс после её ухода ещё долго не мог сосредоточиться на отчётах.

На следующий день Тина пришла на работу в полном здравии и с мыслями о продуктивной работе. После долгих морозных деньков наконец-то выглянуло солнце, поэтому настроение у всех было приподнятым. Зайдя в свой кабинет с нескрываемой улыбкой, Тина повесила на вешалку пальто и только после этого заметила инородные предметы на своём рабочем столе. На гладкой деревянной поверхности, между привычно лежащих стопок документов, лежал маленький листочек бумаги, как обычно сложенный вдвое, поверх которого располагалась веточка акации. Множество близко расположенных маленьких белых цветочков образовывали кисть. Тина была сильно удивлена появлению такого сюрприза. Прошло всего четыре дня с последнего послания, и на её столе этот подарок никак не должен был возникнуть так рано. Она подошла к столу, и её тотчас окутал тонкий, сладкий аромат. Аккуратно взяв листочек, она развернула его и принялась читать слегка кривоватые, но аккуратные слова.

_«Четыре дня назад я писал, что не знаю точно, что именно чувствую к тебе. Но вчера, когда я узнал, что с тобой случилось, ясно понял, что больше всего на свете боюсь тебя потерять. Можно ли это назвать любовью? Мне кажется, я давно в тебя влюбился, просто вовремя не придал этому значение. Наверное, пора завязывать со всеми тайнами и открыть своё лицо. Завтра в 21:00 я буду ждать тебя в твоём любимом ресторанчике за углом. Этот ужин тебя ни к чему не обязывает. Прошу, подари мне хотя бы этот вечер._

_Г.П.»_

Перечитав несколько раз полученное послание, Тина невольно улыбнулась. Никто ещё не признавался ей в любви настолько романтично, с нескрываемой нежностью, переданной в коротких строчках. Никто из мужчин, кроме него, не говорил, что боится её потерять. А белая акация так красноречиво говорила о его тайной чистой любви. Сердце бешено колотилось в груди, норовя выпрыгнуть. Она, безусловно, завтра с ним поужинает. Она наконец-то узнает, кто пишет ей вот уже три месяца. Может быть, стоит с головой отдаться чувствам и ответить взаимностью?

Вечером следующего дня, предварительно закончив всю свою работу поскорее, Тина отдалась приготовлениям к ужину. Выбрав платье, которое было на ней в день юбилея МАКУСА, она попросила сестру заняться её причёской. Но Куинни не была бы собой, если бы ограничилась только уходом за волосами. Немного подкрутив кончики и закрепив передние пряди маленькими заколочками, она занялась макияжем. Как бы Тина не брыкалась и не отбивалась, участь её была уже предопределена. Однако нужно отдать Куинни должное, макияж получился не броским, а наоборот, подчёркивал красоту: ресницы были немного подкрашены, на веках красовались неяркие тени, а губы заманчиво поблёскивали. Закончив, Куинни сказала, что Тина особенно прекрасна, чем вызвала лёгкий румянец на её щеках.

За несколько минут до назначенного времени Тина трансгрессировала в безлюдную подворотню, откуда и направилась прямиком к месту назначения. Над рестораном ярко мерцала вывеска, гласившая «Duae Animae». Это место было весьма спокойным и уютным. Дизайн внутри был довольно изысканным и неброским, что приятно радовало Тину. Как только она вошла внутрь, её сразу же встретила молодая симпатичная официантка, которая, уточнив её имя, сразу же повела в отдельный зал, где царящую темноту разбавлял свет повсюду стоящих свечей. Доставив к месту назначения, официантка удалилась, оставляя Тину одну. Зал был маленький, столиков в нём стояло всего четыре, но накрыт был только один. На гладко-отполированной деревянной поверхности размещалась красивая ваза, в которой уже находился букет из пяти красных роз. Она уже давно знала, что сочетание пяти красных роз говорило: «Я люблю тебя». Причём, именно красные розы, в отличие от бордовых, говорили о настоящем глубоком чувстве. Дыхание сбилось, и она на ватных ногах подошла ближе. Чуть наклонив голову к цветам, она тут же почувствовала нежный душистый аромат. Среди бутонов Тина заметила знакомый листочек, сложенный вдвое. Аккуратно вытащив его из букета, развернула бумагу и увидела знакомый почерк, но сейчас в нём не было ни намёка на прежнюю немногочисленную кривоватость. Сейчас он был аккуратным и каким-то смутно знакомым.

_«Я больше, чем уверен, что ты знаешь значение пяти красных роз. А теперь просто обернись…_

_Г.П.»_

Прочитав послание, в отличие от всех остальных полученных ею писем, один раз, она медленно развернулась, по-прежнему сжимая в тонких изящных пальцах записку. Напротив неё, шагах в пятнадцати, стоял мужчина в строгом чёрном костюме, под пиджаком которого была идеально выглаженная белоснежная рубашка и тёмный галстук. Иссиня-чёрные волосы были изящно зачёсаны назад, обрамляя серебристые виски. Удивлённо рассматривая его, Тина жадно изучала лицо тайного отправителя, в глубине души надеясь, что ей это не мерещится. Она ожидала увидеть кого угодно, но только не Персиваля Грейвса.

— Так это вы? — возвращая себе самообладание, едва слышно спросила она, не отрывая глаз.

Грейвс явно нервничал, но взгляд, как и обычно, был здравым и осмысленным.

— Я, — так же тихо ответил он. — Удивлена? — лёгкий кивок в ответ, но уже более уверенный. — Ты, вероятно, не меня представляла всякий раз, когда читала эти письма, и… — сбиваясь и порой отводя глаза, бормотал он, пытаясь связать рвавшиеся наружу мысли в более правильные предложения. — Что? — в очередной раз сталкиваясь взглядом с Тиной, он заметил лёгкую, по-детски искреннюю улыбку, в результате которой всегда проступали ямочки на её щеках.

— Когда вы смущаетесь и волнуетесь, то становитесь совсем другим… не таким, каким хотите казаться, а настоящим, — приобретая неизвестно откуда взявшуюся смелость, сказала Тина, взволнованно забирая за ухо выбившуюся прядь.

— А каким я нравлюсь тебе больше? — вызывающе, но по-прежнему с сомнением в голосе спросил мужчина, сокращая расстояние между ними на один шаг.

— Любым. Вы в любом случае производите достаточно впечатления, — робко отзывается Тина, чувствуя, как к её щекам запоздало приливает кровь.

Едва дослушав, Грейвс решительно двинулся к ней, сокращая расстояние.

— Я лишь хотел сказать, что этот ужин по-прежнему тебя ни к чему не обязывает, — возвращая себе былую уверенность, произнёс Персиваль, медленно, но верно продолжая подходить к ней ближе.

— Правда? — с едва заметной ноткой разочарования в голосе спросила Тина, по-прежнему не решаясь отвести от него взгляд.

После этих слов он остановился; между ними осталось не более семи шагов, и в его глазах появилась едва заметная встревоженность, которая медленно сменялась отголоском радости.

— Я имею в виду, если ты не захочешь этого, то я не буду настаивать… я не посмею настаивать, — быстро исправляется он, оставаясь на месте.

Тина отчаянно сжала в руках последнюю записку, которую взяла из букета несколько минут назад, ругая себя за то, что хочет сказать.

— А если я всё же захочу этого? — в глубине души поражаясь своей уверенности, всё-таки озвучила свой вопрос Тина. Бежать ей теперь некуда, последний хлипкий мостик она только что сожгла, поэтому единственный выход — идти ва-банк. И она сделала первый робкий шаг в его сторону.

— Тогда я тебя больше никому не отдам и никуда не отпущу, — отчаянно прошептал Персиваль, зная, что она услышит, после чего сократил расстояние ещё на два шага. Он знал, чем всё закончится.

— Но почему «Г.П.»? У тебя ведь другие инициалы, — тихо озвучила она мучающий её с самого начала вопрос. Она впервые за всё время обратилась к нему на «ты», после чего даже не испытывала угрызений совести за неподобающее обращение к начальнику. Впрочем, сейчас они не на работе, поэтому вполне могли позволить себе эту маленькую вольность.

— Разве другие? Всего лишь стоящие наоборот, — прошептал он, словно это элементарно, и она должна была это знать. — Согласись, если бы я написал i«П.Г.»/i, ты бы сразу догадалась. В Конгрессе не так много людей с такими инициалами, — насмешливо заключает он.

— Скажи, что это не сон, — едва слышным шёпотом попросила она, делая ещё два шага навстречу. Оставшееся расстояние критически мало, но ни её, ни его это не смущало.

— Это не сон, — так же тихо ответил Грейвс, делая ещё один шаг, после чего Тина дрожащей ладонью коснулась его щеки. И он отметил про себя, что у неё очень мягкие и нежные руки.

Настойчивее прикасаясь к нему, Тина провела изящными пальцами по его скуле, заставляя на миг невольно задержать дыхание, словно хотела убедиться, что это и вправду не полёт её фантазии.

— Я люблю тебя, — практически одними губами произнесла Тина, поднимая взгляд с его губ на глаза. Ответное признание глубоко въелось в сердца обоих, норовя остаться там навсегда. Данные слова, таящие в себе какую-то магию, заставили Персиваля сократить разделяющий их шаг, и, мягко каснувшись лица Тины своей большой ладонью, он с огромной нежностью каснулся её губ своими.

Трясущимися руками Тина обняла его за шею, зарываясь в его волосы тонкими мягкими пальцами, желая прижаться к нему ещё сильнее, а он, понимая её желание, плавно скользнул рукой по стройной талии и, не разрывая поцелуя, стиснул её в крепких объятиях. Она хотела бы остановить это мгновение и насладиться им в полную меру, хотела бы бесконечно долго перебирать его тёмные пряди, ощущать вкус его губ, чувствовать эти нежные прикосновение, от которых всё тело норовит покрыться мурашками. Впервые за долгое время она почувствовала себя по-настоящему счастливой. Он же, находясь рядом с ней, ощутил яркость красок жизни, начиная осознавать, что самое заветное желание — создать с ней семью — стало вполне реальным. Они так и стояли ещё долгое время: смотря друг другу в глаза и счастливо улыбаясь. В сердцах зарождалось необъятное, согревающее душу чувство, даря незабываемые ощущения. Осознание того, что теперь так будет всегда, словно окрыляло обоих, заставляя забыть обо всех проблемах и несчастьях. Это продлится, как минимум, до конца жизни. И это, пожалуй, самый лучший исход их свидания…

01.07.2017


End file.
